


Fucking Machine Cont.

by palishere



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alistair tortures Dean, BDSM, Dean begs, Dean wants to climax, Fucking Machines, Hell, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Other, Porn With Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sensory Deprivation, Time in Hell, Torture, not for the faint hearted, what happens next
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 06:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16112651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palishere/pseuds/palishere
Summary: Alastair leaves Dean with a new friend."Be the change you want to see in the world" - omgbubblesomg((I spelt Alastair wrong the whole time... #ForgiveMe))Not Editted. Sue me....Wrote this is 2 and a half hours...





	Fucking Machine Cont.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [omgbubblesomg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgbubblesomg/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fucking Machine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12324060) by [omgbubblesomg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgbubblesomg/pseuds/omgbubblesomg). 



"I have business matters to attend to for the next month so I won't be able to tend to you... After this session..." Dean comes back around for the infinitive time. Usually he woke back up attacked to the meat hooks with the other tortured souls of Hell. Before Alistair would ask the bone chilling question: "Are you ready to pick up the knife?" Every day for 37 years. 13,500 days. And Dean said 'No' Every damn time.

What little comfort it had been shortly afterwards. Some days Alistair would string him up, whip him past exhaustion until blood pooled under his feet. Other days Alistair stood in the background and watched the Hellhounds devour Deans feet, feasting on his flesh. Everytime Dean waited for the darkness to take him. Somedays it didn't.

But at the beginning when it was a new day Alistair would hold the handle out for Dean to take it, offer him a soul, tell Dean of the souls crimes on Earth and ask Dean if he were ready to take it.

"Look here what I have for you today Dean, M'boy. Fresh! Brand new to his new home, this man escaped prison time, raped 13 women to death.. Two of 'em were Virgins and he knew that, Didn't you, you dog... Thats right Dean, He forced himself inside those women and left them to bleed out... But do you know what he did afterwards, Dean? ... He went to their homes and raided their belongings but not before slitting the throats of anyone who lived with the women... He murdered an all top record of forty two people..." Alistair pulled Deans hair back and put the knife in Deans hand. Dean wished Alistair would let his guard down just so Dean could feel the knife rip into the meatsuit Alistair chose to wear. "Forty two people, Dean.. And you can avenge them. What d'ya say? Ready to carve some tainted souls? Feels good doesn't it? Feels natural in your hand..."

Dean spat a mouthful of blood into Alistair's face. "I ain't doin' your dirty work..." Dean happily refused. The man aside him deserved to be here and Dean had no doubt that one of the other millions of Demons would avenge those people whom were wrongfully murdered. Sam was safe and Dean wasn't doing the dirty work of a demon. 

Alistair clicked his fingers and the soul in front of Dean sizzled to nothing. Transported elsewhere to face the consequences of his upstairs actions. "Alright m'boy... You ready for another session then?" Alistair took a spine chilling step closer to Deans swaying body. He wrapped his hand around the back of Deans neck. "Now..." Alistair whispered, making the hairs on Deans skin stand tall, he didn't like Alistair like this, soft and quiet. But it wouldn't be Hell without the anticipation...

"Now... As I mentioned previously, this'll be my last session with you for the next forty days... So we're doing this one a tad differently...." Dean caught the glimpse in Alistair's eye and he already knew. He already knew it was going to involve something sexual. Dean shuddered and curled his toes. They'd raped him on several occasions. You didn't spend thirty plus years in Hell and avoid sexual torture. The best and worst kind. And each time seemed to top the first, last time they raped him for eleven days asking him after each climax if he were ready to torture a woman who'd murder her two children, she'd drowned them in the bathtub. Then took her own life, jumping from a Jericho bridge. He's said ' _No._ ' each and every time. But the problem with Hell is there is no recovery time needed. So the rape would begin again.

Sometimes it were women and other days, Dean wasn't so lucky. Dean blinked. Ignoring Alistair who was on a tangent about Dean understanding the rules of the _game._ Dean didn't care. The rules were always the same. The torture won't stop until Alistair returns. "And you understand Dean, I won't be back for thirty long, painful days..." 

Dean wondered if they were going to leave him like the time before. Seven days with a vibrator hanging out of him, a cock ring snug around the base of his cock and a cage snug around the tip, with a plastic piece that stuck into the hole of his dick. _Jesus..._ Dean reminisced. He wanted to cum so bad. It was probably the closest he had come to breaking. But he knew he'd never have picked the knife up afterwards. He'd have said or done anything to blow his load that day. 

"You understand the torture don't stop until I ask you that question, right?" Dean flicked his eyes up at Alistair, his face stubborn, refusing to give him anything. 

"I am not doin' the work of no demon..." Dean spat angrily. 

"So you said..." And with that Alistair clicked his fingers again and Deans body transported to the all too familiar torture room. Deans was on all fours, his legs strapped down with four leather straps to each leg, holding them still. His hands were inside gloves that appeared to be glued or cemented to the slab of table below him. and there was something at his chest holding him in place. "Just a few adjustments to make... Then I'll leave you here with your thoughts"

Dean felt cool hands over his hip and it was the first time that he realized he was naked. He had a feeling he was going to be. But some days you just could never tell. There was two demons scuffling behind him and one lubed finger rubbed softly against his hole. Dean hated it. He hated it because he reacted. The finger circled him for a long period and Dean dropped his head in ecstasy and tried not to let any noises slip past his tongue. He tried. When the finger slipped inside Deans body welcomed it and before he or Alistair knew it, The nameless Demon had a second finger inside him, working him open. 

His whole body quickly caught fire when the demon brushed against his prostate and his lips let out a low moan at the touch. "Such a good boy for me..." Alistair stayed on Deans side while the demon worked him inside out. "Now... Normally, I'd really want you to feel this next part... And I had many ideas of how I was gonna do this.. But, I think for show and tell I'm gonna let you have it the less painful way..."

Dean found it hard to respond with the two fingers scissoring his hole and Deans body went rigid as the demon inserted a third finger, his body accommodating the intrusion. Alistair was now working Deans half hard cock, slipping the cock ring into place and telling Dean that no matter how much he wanted, he wouldn't be spilling nothing unless it were the blood of another soul. Not until next month. Dean moaned as he tried to convince himself that Sam was safe and that this was all worth it. _Besides... This won't be the last time ..._ And for some fucked up reason, that was a comfort. 

The fingers were suddenly removed and Dean pushed back, whining at the sudden loss. "An... I don't think you need to be gagged... I'm hoping I'll be able to hear every sweet sound you make..." Alistair wrapped something warm and sticky around Deans head, it could have been plastic wrap, a blindfold or skin from a surrounding victim. Dean didn't know but he kept the thought of a blindfold so he could resist the urge to vomit. 

_Sensory Play huh?_ Dean knew they'd replace the fingers soon and he was very right. Damn he hated when he was right. But now he wouldn't be able to prepare for what was coming. Alistair was right however, he could have just cut Deans eyes out, so he did,in fact, let Dean have it the less painful way. Alistair was right beside Dean now and he came down alongside his head to whisper. "I'm sure you think you've worked it all out..."

He flinched as he felt the new intrusion and fuck it felt massive against his stretched hole. Alistair put his hands over Deans ears and using the demonic power, took Deans hearing with him. Dean felt dizzy, all he could hear was his own breathing and the racing pace of his heart beating. 

"I'm going to be able to hear every little noise you make Dean... And I'll be talking to you..." Alistair's voice rung out in Deans mind. Alistair was in his head. Dean flinched at the intrusion again as it started to breach his hole. "... I can already hear you begging so beautifully... I hope you'll beg for the knife Dean..." It pushed inside slowly. And Dean moaned. in his head. Out loud. He didn't know. It filled him up and Dean wanted to buck, he wanted his shoulders to his the table to scratch at the corners while he took whatever the fuck that was.

"Anyway, I have some business matter to tend to... I think you'll be in good hands here, pet... Oh, One last thing though.. In case you think you can find a little hiding place to venture off to...." Dean felt a quick jolt of electricity that started and ended at the base of his cock. And he swore, his legs shaking wishing to give way on him. 

Alistair now turned the dial and the intrusion that was rested deep inside Deans hole started to retract. Slowly and painfully. Dean moaned as it exited. Just as it were about to fall from his entrance it hit reverse and snuck slowly back inside. softly rubbing the prostate inside. Alistair rested a hand on Deans shoulders and continued to speak inside Deans head "Feels so good doesn't it... Now don't you go anywhere..."

Dean moaned, it wasn't enough to bring him even close to climax, his hole became full and empty on repeat, driving the oldest Winchester wild. Alistair had left several hours ago but had continued to torment Dean directly. The machine fucking into him had been set on the lowest setting for the first six days. Alistair asked Dean each morning how he was feeling, if he wanted to cum, if he wanted to pick up the knife. and every four hours Dean was punished with a jolt of electricity, making his cock want to leak, but nothing ever came. he was stuck on the verge of orgasm. 

On the twelfth day, just before Alistair spoke to Dean, He begged out loud to anyone who listened, he begged them to touch his unleaking but very willing cock. Three hours later Alistair turned the dial in his pocket setting a speed higher and Dean screamed into an untouched and unclimatical orgasm. His body eventually calmed and got used to the intrusion and four days later Alistair turned the dial again.

He felt beads of sweat sweep his body as it rocked into him and today the cock ring didn't zap him, it buzzed with delight, teasing Dean with the option of orgasm. Dean swears he came six times in that hour. But the truth was he never had. On day nineteenth day Alistair asked Dean how he was going and Dean told him to fuck off. Alistair turned the dial down, back to the start, to the lowest setting and Dean screamed at him, begging him not to. His legs shook needing it to bump his prostate faster not insanely slowly. Dean was also punished as the cock ring zapped his cock. Every hour. Dean didn't know when it would come. But when it did he screamed. Tear drops started to pool his gloved hands and the next Day Alistair asked him again.

"How are you, pet? ... how about I come back a little early and let you blow off some steam?"

Alistair expected to be told to fuck off but Dean seemed hesitant. Instead no reply came and Alastair switched the dial off. Dean twitched and jerked with need. "No!" Dean yelled into the empty with only his thoughts and Alistair to comfort him now. "No! Please!"

"You want me to turn it on... Want that cock deep in your ass... Fucking your prostate?" 

"Y-Y-Yes...Fuck... Yes! Please!"

Alistair turned it on, mid range. It slammed inside of Dean and Dean howlled. And each time the cock reached it's limits inside Dean he barked out a hissed 'Yes' His head hung in shame as he thanked Alistair. Then he screamed again. Another thank you. Deans eyes were in the back of his head.

"You ready to pick the knife up Dean? Ready to get some revenge on some sinful souls?"

Dean panted, knowing it was all about to leave him. He shook his head but couldn't muster the strength to answer him. 

"No?" 

"Oh... Uh... Uhh..." Deans eyes widened and his tried to thrust his hips a hand crept onto his cock and feather stroked it. He could hardly feel it, but he knew it was there. "Uhh! ... Ye.. Yes!... Oh. Yes!..." Now the hand was trailing up his belly, collecting beads of sweat as it dragged across the skin. Stopping just about his ribs when the cock ring whirled and buzzed. Dean could barely hold himself up. And the cocks dial must have been pushed higher because that was barely outside of him before it crashed against Deans prostate. Dean moaned. And the hand twisted around a nipple and Dean moaned again. The hand left him shortly after. And Dean begged it to come back.

Four days later, Alastair spoke to him again, promising this would be the last he would head from him for the remainder of the week until he returned to Deans room. "You ready to pick up the knife?" Dean tried to push his hips into the machine, aiming for more, more of everything. He would never pick the knife up. He would never do the dirty work of a demon. He shook his head and Alistair tsked disappointingly. "Well, you enjoy your show until I return... And If you don't pick the knife up... You ain't blowing that load...." 

Dean screamed and begged and cursed and tried to reverse hump the machine, he tried to bring on his own orgasm, his brain tricking him into thinking he could.

Alastair had turned the machine on full. It wrecked Deans hole and slaughtered his prostate, the cock ring buzzing over his balls and sent electricity through his cock. The hand pinched and explored Deans skin and two days before Alastair was due to return Dean felt something warm engulf his cock. Someone. Or something. Was sucking him, trying to drag the orgasm and his load out of him. Deans vocal chords were as wrecked as his hole. But he begged so pretty to blow his load.

Alastair returned, he ran his fingers through Deans hair. Dean was overloaded as Alastair tugged at his short strands...

"Hey Dean..." Alastairs soft voice cooed "... Are you ready to pick up the knife?"


End file.
